20 Questions
by CodeNameZimbabwe
Summary: One sleepless night, Ash and Misty decide to play a little game!......AAML....oneshot.....Enjoy! xD


**A/N****: **So I have just returned from a long trek through the treacherous depths of my closet, and look what I unearthed!!! This little fic! I wrote it like a year ago and forgot to post it! But I found it so here it is!! An authentic, never-before-seen AAML artifact from the lost time!!! Enjoy!

Oh yeah, I dunno if this really matters, but I kinda envisioned Ash and Misty as being in the 10-12 age range. I think it adds to the cuteness factor! x3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**20 Questions**

"What's up, Ash?" Misty asked, sitting down beside him on the grass. "Can't sleep?"

He looked up from the campfire, the night breeze ruffling his hair. "Nope. You?"

She shook her head with a sigh. "No, me neither. What should we do?"

Ash shrugged. "I dunno…..hmmm….well, we could play a game! Yeah, let's do that!" He turned to face her excitedly.

"Okay!" She said, giggling. "What kind of game?"

"Wanna play 20 Questions? I'll think of something, and then you can only ask me twenty questions to try and figure out what it is!"

"Alright then. Do you have something?"

"Have something?" He looked are her, confused.

Misty facefaulted. "In your mind, dummy! For me to guess!"

"Oh yeah!" He giggled. "I forgot! Okay, ummm…..got one! Go ahead!"

"Alright, question one! Is it a pokémon?"

"Nope!" He said with a mischievous grin. "Didja think I'd make it that easy on you?"

Misty smirked. "Well, then does it have anything to do with the training, collecting, battling, or trading of pokémon?"

Ash thought for a long minute. "Yeah, I think so."

"You think or you know?"

"Know," he corrected. "And that counts as a question!"

She crossed her arms, pouting. "Jeez! No fair! Well, I'm still gonna get this! Should you have it with you at all times?"

"Yes, definitely!"

"Okay, but _would_ you have it with you at all times?" She asked skeptically.

He furrowed his brow. "Well, I hope it would stay with me. But, see, I can't exactly control it."

Misty raised an eyebrow. "You sure this isn't a pokémon?"

"Hah! That's a question! You're up to seven now! And yes, I'm sure!"

"Urgh, Ash! Can't you count? That's six questions! And quit counting the not real ones!"

He grinned toothily, laughing. "Well, then hurry up and guess it!"

She narrowed her eyes at him but continued. "Okay, so something you should have with you at all times, but you probably wouldn't……is it a kind of food?"

"Ew, no!" He snickered. "That'd be pretty gross!" He stuck his tongue out at her playfully.

"But…..what else would it…..is it a pokéball? A potion? Can you wear it?"

"Careful there, Mist! That was three questions there! And to answer them, no, no, and heck no!"

Misty frowned. "So….so it's not your hat? Aw crap, I was thinking out loud! Don't count that!"

"Nope! Not my hat!" Ash cried, giggling wildly. "Hehehe, you're really bad at this! Try to narrow it down a bit! Cuz you're up to….eleven questions now!" He said, counting on his fingers.

Misty groaned exasperatedly. "Well what the heck, Ash? Is it your mom? Professor Oak? Your pokédex? A fresh pair of underwear?"

Ash continued to laugh like a fool as Misty's temper began to flare. "No, no, no, and no! Only four questions left! And I was sure you'd get this pretty quickly too!"

"Gah! This is stupid! You need this? You wish you could take it with you everywhere? But it's not a pokémon? Or food?! What the heck!"

By that time, Ash was rolling around on the ground, cracking up. "That was four questions! You lost! Ohhh wow! Hahahhaaa!"

"Ash!" Misty yelled, pounding her fist on the ground. "That is not fair! You probably picked the most obscure thing ever! I mean really! More important to you than food or pokémon? I know you, Ash! That's about all the substance you've got! Grrrrrr…."

"Aww come on, Mist! Chill out! It's just a game!" He sat up, still chuckling. "Here, I'll tell you. But you're probably gonna smack yourself in the face for not getting it."

She smirked. "Try me."

"Okay, see I was thinking of the number one, most important thing that I have. More important than food and pokémon put together!" He looked up at the sky for a minute before flashing an innocent grin in her direction. "You."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N****: **Well there it is! The lost tome of Eggplantdance! However short it was! xP Yep so it's a lot fluffier than the stuff I write nowadays, but I thought it was cute and worth posting! Thanks for reading!


End file.
